Presently, on some of the advanced industrial machinery equipments, a centralized lubrication device is employed to lubricate all the lubricating points on the machine, and the lubrication is uniformly performed with fixed time and fixed quantity. This kind of lubrication device generally includes a progressive distributor and a decompression distributor. The progressive distributor has a compact structure and generally used in occasions needing viscous grease lubrication, however it has a low user satisfaction due to its defects of having a complicated structure, a high manufacturing cost, a high failure rate, and a high maintenance difficulty. The decompression distributor commonly used in the market presently has a simple structure and but can only be used in occasions needing low pressure and thin oil lubrication, such as the machine tools.
In view of this, to address the above technical issues, it is urgent to design a liquid distribution valve assembly which has a high reliability, being easy to maintain and adaptable to various kinds of lubrication requirements, thereby satisfying the lubrication requirements of different kinds of mechanical equipments.